psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Django613/Xavier's guide to electrokinesis
Hey guys. I once made a guide on MasterBeliever's wiki about electrokinesis. So I decided to post it here 'Description' Electrokinesis''' is the power to manipulate energies, electrical currents, and generate static electricity with the mind. Or even summon lightning. With this ability it's possible to develope ergokinesis. And I recommend starting with electrokinesis if you are going to learn it. There can be serval downsides to electrokinesis including: "You get weak in serval liquids. (There are many reactions your body might have. Mine gets relaxed and I feel like just sitting down so I can relax) If you get overcharged with electricity you will get alot of strain. in your body. So I recommend to have your limits." When that is said I recommend to have alot of self control one with this power can hurt alot of people if the user dosn't have control, that is the most important part of electrokinesis. Do not progress in the technique ranks if you don't feel you are ready. (Read more about Technique rankings here: Techniques ranks) Written by Xavier 1408. If you want any technique on this page ask me. And I will post it. I protected this page to protect it from people editing it and posting any forbidden techniques. '''The way of learning it Electrokinesis is actually really simple at the start. But becomes abit more complicated when you develope. Everyone has electricity in them. Not much but abit yes. When you progress you will have more stored inside of you because you merge some of your ki with the electricity so you get electric energy as I call it. I recommend you Meditate 5-10 minutes first. Or more if needed. Then sit in a relaxing position and just relax. Start feeling how you are a part of electricity feel it inside of you. See your blood vains having electrictity merging with the blood. Every time you take a breath in you become more and more aware of the electricity. Your hands might shake, go numb or tingle alittle. Start to focus on your dan tien and make the electricity flow like a river into your dan tien. Then into your arms, your hands. Then your hands will tingle much more or go numb. Then make it go back. Then into your legs and into your feet. Your feet might go numb too or tingle. Then make it go back into your dantien then make it go everywhere in your body. You will feel like you have much more energy now. And you might even stop feeling numb when you get better. When you were breathing you were breathing in Ki with static electricity and when you visualized the electricity with the blood vains. You made it easier to flow. That's it for the basic internal part. Extra tips: Try to hear the actual electricity. Hear it popping cracking and such. You might not feel anything in your arms legs or feet to start of with. But when you get better you will so don't worry. Just keep trying untill you feel it atleast in your feet. and hands then you know the electricity atleast was flowing inside your arms and legs. Beginner Techniques Generating static electricity This way you can charge yourself with electricity out of nowhere. Visualize static electricity or sparks in the air. Then visualize it coming inside of you. When you get good you can make it spread all over your body but start with the dan tien. This way you can charge yourself with electricity out of nowhere. Tips: If you are good a seeing auras try to see the aura at your hand and visualize the static electricty merging with the aura then visualize it coming inside of you. Zapping With this technique you can zap things, yes you heard me right zap things! To start of with just to get the feeling point two of your fingers at each other. Then send for example your right hands electricity over to the left via the fingers. Try to visualize the electricity between the fingers when you get good you can actually see the line(s) If you have alot of electricity you might even see the very electricity and its color. You can then start to play with it have the left shoot it over to the right then back to the left again. Proceed to the next step when you feel ready don't just skip. have self control. Start to visualize the electricity flowing into one of your hands then into one of your fingers. Then point at a electronic device and shoot it like you did with two fingers. This time just with more electricity and visualize it going snap. For example: *gather electricity in one of your fingers* then just *SNAP* Actually feel it go snap and just hit the device. If you did it right the device should be messed up. A radios signal would be messed up so if you are on a channel it would change to another channel or just go dead or lose the signal. the tv would lose its signal or even burn down. I recommend the radio and not the tv hehe. Absorbing electricity and Transferring electricity With this technique you can absorb huge amount of electricity from electronic devices and such. And then charge a phone by transferring the electricity. First place one of your hands on a electronic device I recommend plugging in a charger. Then visualize the electricity source inside the device coming inside your hand. Like two magnets (+ and -) Or visualize roots absorbing the electricity. The one with magnets is hardest but in the end it's the most powerful as you can get all the electricity in an instant. When you get better you can hover your hand over the device or abit far. And visual a vibrational signal with electricity going inside your hands. To transfer electricity. Place one of your hands like before on the device. Then Visualize the electricity going from you hand and inside the device. I would recommend a dying phone as you can see the results. The phones battery scale thing might not react a first. But if you feel like you have done it right restart the phone then you should be able to see. You can also visualize the roots as written above making your electricity going from the roots inside the phone or even with the magnets (This time you are the + and the device is -) Just be aware the magnet technique might drain you too much. But try to have self control and only have the hands electricity go inside the device. That's it for the beginner stage! Congratulations if you completed this stage!! Category:Blog posts